seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Hall
Mirror Hall is a Hidden Object Location in the '' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. A secret hall belonging to a powerful has been unearthed in an ancient castle. Untangle the mysteries within and free the town from a horrible spell! Mirror Hall was introduced to the game as part of the Sorcerer's Spell Update on May 9, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Mirror Hall is the 35th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 99. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Mirror Hall unlocks at Game Level 99. During the Sorcerer's Spell special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Anna Sherwood to help find the missing Mirror Hall Key to open its doors. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Mirror Shard Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Mirror Hall requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the access pass called Mirror Shard is required for each play of Mirror Hall. The number of Mirror Shards needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Mirror Shards can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Mirror Shards upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Mirror Shards upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2017 June Update, Mirror Hall no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Mirror Shard was removed from the game. Mirror Hall is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Mirror Hall. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Apple * Bat * Birdcage * Bottle * Cauldron * Crystal Ball * Fabergé Egg * Glove * Helmet * Horn * Inkwell * Jug * Keys * Magic Lamp * Map * Owl * Pestle & Mortar * Sack * Sanctuary Lamp * Sapphire * Scorpion * Seashell * Shoe * Snake * Spear Tip NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Mirror Hall location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood